El Valor De Una Promesa
by JadelynWoods
Summary: Todo el mundo pensaba que el amor era algo "estúpido" mientras son jóvenes ,pero para ellos era diferente , el ser joven no era un obstáculo, era una ventaja. El amor de ellos era tan puro, tan sincero y transparente. Finnick/Annie


Nicole Suárez

El Valor de Una Promesa

Hace pocos meses, Annie Cresta y su prometido; Finnick Odair, andaban completamente enamorados, lo único que veía Finnick eran los enormes y bellos ojos de Annie , la manera en que ella hablaba, cantaba o se movía era todo para el, él podría dar su vida por la joven de cabello castaño y ojos grises ;Annie andaba pérdida en los ojos verde mar de Finnick , todo el mundo pensaba que el amor era algo "estúpido" mientras son jóvenes ,pero para ellos era diferente , el ser joven no era un obstáculo, era una ventaja. El amor de ellos era tan puro, tan sincero y transparente. Ellos se amaban, de eso no cabe duda alguna. El mundo de él, era solamente ella... y el de ella, era él. Vivían juntos desde hacía ya un poco de tiempo. Su hogar no era lujoso, hasta era un poco descuidado porque ambos tenían una vida un poco ocupada, pero era un hogar acogedor y pasivo, que daba tranquilidad y amor. Pero, una mañana fría de invierno, llegó una llamada la cual sabían que sucedería mas no querían aceptar.

Annie se levantó, sentía los brazos de su amado alrededor ; siente los dulces y suaves labios de Finnick sobre los de ella y escucha como él susurra en su oído "Te amo, mi vida" ella sonríe y se sonroja, el teléfono suena, ella se para lentamente y contesta, al oír la noticia, quedo devastada , no quería que su amado vaya a la guerra; y cae en llanto. El día cuándo Finnick está apunto de irse ella rompe en llanto en sus brazos "No te vayas, mi vida, No se que haría sin ti, Tu fuiste mi primer amor y espero con todo mi corazón que seas el último, eres él único que me hace sentir viva, protegida y amada, no me dejes ,quédate" Finnick corre hacía ella , le da un dulce beso en sus labios y le dice "Nunca te dejaré, yo regresare para amarte no por toda mi vida, más que eso, por toda la eternidad" Annie ve lágrimas caer en los hermosos ojos verde mar de Finnick, y lo besa, el mejor beso en toda su relación,ella logra sentir las mariposas en su estómago y lo deja ir, sabiendo que el cumplirá su promesa y va a regresar por ella.

Las semanas pasaban lentamente. Los días eran grises, llovía y hacía más frío que de costumbre, o al menos eso sentía Annie. Sus ojos grises lucían apagados. Todo su entorno estaba preocupado por su situación, ella lucía cada vez más demacrada, más triste. Y como si no fuera poco, un día casi tan oscuro y doloroso como fue el dejar a el amor de su vida en manos del destino, recibe la llamada que terminaría con su vida. Contesta, temerosa el teléfono, sabría qué escucharía, de nuevo. Ya lo esperaba, pero es algo que nunca aceptaría. "A..Aló" dice con la voz entrecortada y un nudo en la garganta. "Señorita, lamentamos informarle que..." Annie dejó caer el teléfono en la mesa de noche. En ese preciso instante, las lágrimas en sus ojos caían, una tras de otra, dejando una huella en su rostro tan bello y tan demacrado. No sabía qué hacer, él le había prometido, lo había jurado, él debía de regresar. En ese momento, ella se percató que el teléfono seguía descolgado, corrió a contestarlo de nuevo y pidió verlo. Su corazón necesitaba ver al que iba a ser por siempre su primer amor, el amor de su vida, necesitaba disculparse por nunca haber dicho adiós, necesitaba intentar creer que no era real, necesitaba abrazarlo por última vez.

Días pasaron, los ojos apagados de Annie, nunca volvieron a ser los de antes, el brillo que le daba Finnick se habian apagado, no hablaba, andaba depresiva, no comía, Annie se había dejado de preocupar por ella misma , su hermosa figura adelgazó mucho más, sus hermosos ojos , estaban opacos e hinchados de todas las lágrimas que derramó por Finnick, Annie se sentía muy mareada, ella corre al baño y arroja el poco alimento que quedaba en su organismo, se sentía muy decaída; Ese mismo día iba ser la despedida de Finnick, ella ya no quería derramar más lágrimas, ella sabe muy bien que Finnick quiere lo mejor para ella, y no le gustaría que se deprima , pero ella siente el pequeño rencor en lo más profundo de su corazón, Finnick no logró cumplir su promesa, una vez que reconoce el cuerpo de su amado, ella quería ver por una última vez los hermosos ojos verde mar que la visitaban todos los días en su sueño, le susurra en el oído "Aunque aun no hayas cumplido tu promesa, Yo te seguiré amando, por toda la eternidad" y le suelta la mano.

9 meses despúes Annie se da cuenta que Finnick nunca la traicionó y nunca rompió su promesa, al dar a luz al hermoso bebe ,fruto de el amor que ellos tenían, cuándo el bebe abre los ojos, Annie rompe en llanto, ya que Finnick había vuelto en los ojos verde mar de su hermoso niño , y Annie se da cuenta de la realidad, que Finnick siempre estuvo con ella. Aunque sea tan solo un pedacio de su corazón,

El amor verdadero es el que nunca se acaba, y siempre durara por toda la eternidad, la muerte no es una excusa , Annie siempre tuvo a Finnick a su lado y siempre lo tendrá , ella le sonríe al destino y sabe que la razón para vivir es su pequeño y hermoso niño, ella pensó que nunca se iba a enamorar de alguien que no sea Finnick pero su pequeño es simplemente su mundo.

Annie quedó con una duda ¿El fuerte amor entre ellos fue mágico, no es asi?

Cuándo el bebe crece, y en fin le pudo preguntar a su mamá " ¿Mamá, es cierto que él nunca se fue, cierto? Mami, lo veo todo el tiempo al lado tuyo, que no lo notas?"


End file.
